Maybe Tomorrow
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: Takes place after the season two finale. Sam and Martin finally seem to hit things off, but Jack's news threatens to pull them apart once again.
1. The Phone Call

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
This is my take on what happened after the season finale. If you don't like it or do not agree with it, well that's just too bad. Knock yourself out and make sure you let me know what you think of my writing. (MS) Enjoy!!!  
  
----------  
  
The screen darkened after the camera had panned out to a larger view. The blackness filled the TV before the credits started to roll. Outside, the rain and lightning continued in a ferocious manner, having no feelings for anyone or anything it may disrupt. Sam felt like she should finally get at least a few hours of sleep now that the movie was over, yet she just couldn't force herself to.  
  
When a pair of lips started nibbling on her neck, Sam let out a small moan and leaned back against a very defined chest. A strong set of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and Sam allowed her eyelids to flutter shut. Everything about that night had just been so perfect and now seemed the ideal time to just fall asleep and let in sink in. After all, she had to work tomorrow and trying to work on no sleep was near impossible.  
  
Sam reached one arm lazily to the nightstand. Her hand moved over the surface of the table, trying to find the remote control so she could turn off the TV and DVD player. When her fingers finally grazed over it, Sam found the off switch and clicked it off and then threw the remote back in the general direction of the nightstand. She used her hands and arms to pull the covers and sheets up around them before snuggling back against him.  
  
His hands had made their way a good ways up under his work shirt she was wearing. A shiver ran up her spine when he pulled her back fully against his chest. He kissed down her neck and across her right shoulder blade. Sam rested her hand on his knee, his legs on either side of her. "We really need to get some sleep," she reminded him, even though she didn't really want to. "We both have work tomorrow and Vivian isn't going to be very happy if neither one of us can think straight."  
  
He stopped his attack on her shoulder and leaned back against the mass of pillows on her bed, pulling Sam along with him. "Fine, we'll sleep," he pouted, "but after work tomorrow…" he trailed off when she turned around in his grip and rested her head against his bare chest.  
  
"After work tomorrow?" she questioned, a grin forming on her lips. "Whatever shall we be doing after work tomorrow?" Instead of a reply to her question, Sam received a gentle kiss on the lips. She rolled over next to him on the mattress. "This… thing… between us," she paused to kiss the edge of his chin, "is wonderful." Sam paused one more time before she added the last word, which she greatly stressed, "Marty."  
  
Martin scuffed. "Only my cousins call me that, Sam. You don't have that privilege yet," he informed her.  
  
"I don't?" She tried to sound disappointed, but she knew the way the game went. She pulled his head down to hers. When she broke away from the kiss she gave him, she asked, "Now?"  
  
Martin shook his head softly, so Sam kissed him again, this time just a little bit longer than the previous one. "Now?" she asked again. Once again, Martin shook his head before pulling her into a hungry kiss.  
  
Sam's hands had reached the elastic band of his boxers for the second time that night when a ringing filled the room. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and rolled over in the bed, trying to find the cell phone from which the noise was emitting from. "I thought you said you had turned your phone off," Sam complained before she finally found his cell phone, which had been knocked off of the nightstand and was lying on the floor next to the remote.  
  
"I did," he stressed, pushing a cool piece of plastic into her hand which was causing the interruption. Sam sighed and took it from him as he gave her a final kiss on the shoulder before sliding out of the bed and heading in the general direction of the kitchen. Sam took one more second to compose herself before she lifted the top of the phone and answered it, "Spade here."  
  
For a brief while, there wasn't anything on the either end of the line. Then she heard a man clearing his throat before he started to speak to her. "Sam, it's me. I was wondering if we could get together for a little bit. I really need someone to talk to."  
  
Sam froze for a second before she crawled towards the foot of the bed and peaked down the hallway. She didn't see Martin anywhere in her line of view, but she didn't want to take any chances. She fell back against the pillows before she said a word. "Jack," she started in a hushed voice, "shouldn't you be out of town by now?" She wasn't sure if he could hear the uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about. Come on Sam, please. You know that I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Sam couldn't detect the tone in his voice and she wasn't sure she should guess. Every time things were finally finished with him, he brought back doubt that threatened to change it all. Jack's married, she reminded herself for the millionth time, he doesn't need me and I don't want him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered softly. A year or two ago, she wouldn't have passed it up and it would have broken her heart to, but now she didn't have any emotions for him. She had felt guilty at the time, knowing he was married and had two daughters. Now she knew that it was wrong and regretted it. Any feelings she had had for him had disappeared. "I really don't want to get into this right now. Talk to your wife about it," she added snidely.  
  
"I can't," he shot back, a cold edge to his voice, "my family moved without me. My wife wants a divorce and I just need someone to talk to about everything."  
  
Sam shook her head to herself. She knew Jack and because of that, she knew he didn't want to just talk. If he had wanted to talk, he would have called Vivian, not her. "I can't do this with you, Jack. You shouldn't even be asking me. I'm sorry about your divorce, but I just can't see you right now." As Sam finished the last part of the sentence, Martin stopped at the bedroom doorframe. She really needed to get off the phone so he wouldn't know who had called her.  
  
"Can't or won't, Samantha? Because they are two different things. What else could you be doing at three in the morning?" Jack asked, thinking he was backing her into a corner.  
  
Sam glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Sure enough, it was well past three in the morning. "You have the nerve to call me at three in the morning and then to ask if you can talk in person? Are you out of your mind?" Without realizing it, Sam had risen her voice greatly since Martin was going to hear her anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam, I really am, but I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jack asked. If Sam could have seen him, she would have slammed his head into a steel wall. The nerve of that man! "Yeah, you did interrupt something!" she snapped. "I was sleeping w-" before she managed to say his name, Martin snatched the phone out of her hand and hit the end button. "with Martin," she muttered.  
  
Martin looked at her in shock before he silently handed her back her phone. Without saying a word, he pulled on his pants and undershirt. Sam tried to calm down after her discussion with Jack, but she was having a hard time doing so. She wanted to yell at Martin for hanging up the phone, but she also knew that it was a good thing he had. His eyes burning into hers made her ashamed of what she had done. It wasn't the must responsible and mature thing she had ever done, but at least he had intervened at the perfect moment.  
  
----------  
  
I plan to continue with this, maybe even with a flashback or something. Please review and tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Nighttime Visits

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Wow! Didn't expect so many reviews! I love you guys. Maybe I should focus more on Without a Trace than on CSI. ;). Well I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter, and I hope you all like this one as well. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I went out of town for the Fourth of July. God bless America!  
  
----------  
  
"Martin, please," Sam begged, frustrated and exhausted. Jack calling to tell her that he wasn't moving and that he needed to speak with her face to face was the last thing Sam Spade needed at the time being.  
  
Martin ignored her protests as he continued to redress, clipping his beeper onto his belt and pushing his cellphone onto the belt next to it. He didn't want to here what she had to say. He was livid that she had almost yelled that they were sleeping together on her cellphone to Jack. He didn't bother asking her for his shirt back, simply pulling on his windbreaker over his undershirt and zipping it up.  
  
At first he had only been slightly confessed to why she had almost said what she was going to on the phone, but when realization dawned on him and he knew who she had been speaking to on the phone, he had just snapped. Hadn't Sam just told him less than a week ago that her feelings for Jack never left, just faded? Yeah well, just because they've faded doesn't mean they won't pop back up to the surface, Martin thought to himself.  
  
Sam didn't have the energy to argue with him. She couldn't find the words to assure him that Jack didn't mean what Martin thought he meant to her anymore. And she had to feeling that she shouldn't have to explain it word to word to Martin. He should just take her word for it, he needed to be able to trust her, after all. But as Martin made his way to the front door of her apartment, Sam got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't just let him walk out without knowing he understood that she didn't care about Jack's feelings towards her anymore.  
  
Sam dashed across the living room and stood in front of the door right before Martin reached it, "Please don't leave like this, Martin," she voiced softly, the doorknob blocked safely by her hand.  
  
"Samantha, come on. I don't know what Jack said to you, but I really don't want to be here right now to help you figure it out. I need to…" Martin trailed off because he didn't really have anything he needed to do except get the hell out of there before he made a jackass of himself.  
  
"God Martin, try and understand," she asked of him. "I don't need you to help me figure anything out, because I don't need to figure anything out. Jack's in the past and it's going to stay that way. Will you please stop being so rash?" as she finished the last sentence, she latched a hold onto the zipper of his windbreaker and began to pull it back down.  
  
Martin groaned as she slowly brushed her lips against his, "This is unfair and you know it, you manipulative little…" he was interrupted by a steady knocking on Sam's door. Sam frowned and released Martin's zipper before turning around and unlocking the door. She opened the door an inch and peered out into the deserted hallway of the building. Samantha let out a low groan, "Jack…" she complained while she used her foot to edge Martin out of the view.  
  
"You hung up so abruptly that I didn't get to finish talking with you Sam. I honestly just want to talk with you, Sam. My intentions are innocent, I assure you," Jack mumbled and Sam realized he was soaking head to toe. She had forgotten it was storming terribly outside.  
  
"Jack, no… you can't do this," Sam replied as Martin rested his head against the wall behind the door. He was so tempted to just leave right then, but then Jack would know something was going on between them and that was the whole reason Martin was mad at Sam in the first place.  
  
"Well then can I at least come in until the rain lightens up a little bit? I'm soaked all the way through and I'd hate to have a cold tomorrow." Sam saw a look in Jack's eye she knew all too well. A look she didn't like anymore and hadn't liked since the day he had broken things off between them.  
  
"Umph," Sam grunted as Martin kicked her leg not so softly. She knew what he was thinking and that had been slightly uncalled for. "Jack, go home," Sam whispered as she slowly closed the door. Just before she did, Jack realized all she was wearing was a man's shirt. Locking the door, Sam turned back around and saw Martin leaning against the wall. She felt like she owed him an explanation of some kind, but she wasn't sure what to say exactly, so she forgot about it. "You really didn't have to kick me, you know," she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sam didn't really think about what she was going. Automatically, she poured water into the kettle and set it on the stove, turning on the burner before rummaging through the cabinets, looking for her herbal tea. She needed something to make her relax and to help clear her mind. Martin watched her closely, not saying a word until she finally managed to find her tea bags. "Don't you think it's a little late to be making tea?"  
  
Sam looked at the tea bags in her hand and sighed dropping them onto the counter, "Yeah, you're probably right. I just… he's just so…argh," Sam sighed, turning off the stove and then emptying the kettle over the sink before setting the kettle in it. "Sometimes, I think I will never be able to hate him more, but then he goes and does something else, ever dumber than everything else, and proves me wrong."  
  
Martin really didn't want to get dragged into a long conversation about Jack, at least not right now. Half an hour ago he had thought nothing in his life could have been better, but one stupid phone call had changed everything for him. "Sam…" Martin started, not knowing what to say without hurting her feelings.  
  
"I know," she replied, "you don't want to talk about it right now. Well I don't blame you," she added the last sentence as she leaned her back against the kitchen counter, running one hand over her face and rubbing her eyes which were starting to burn. Martin slowly walked over until he was standing right in front of her. As she reached for the zipper of her windbreaker again, Martin placed one hand on the counter on either side of her so that he could lean forward and kiss her.  
  
When he pulled away, Sam opened her eyes slowly and finished unzipping the windbreaker. "You're not still mad at me?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck. Martin sighed, but he began to smile, "No, I guess I'm not mad at you anymore after all."  
  
"We really should get to sleep. Vivian will have both our heads if we don't show up and you know we can't show up without any sleep. That's career suicide." Sam said all this as she pulled him through the apartment to her bedroom. Martin wordlessly followed and wondered if he would ever be able to sleep with Samantha so close to him. 


	3. Letters For Marty

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Hehehe! Thanks to every single one of you who have reviewed for the past two chapters. It really does help when y'all review because I can take your suggestions and what you want to happen into account when I write the next chapter!  
  
I started this chapter, calling it New Working Assignments, but one thing lead to another as I began to write and I just found the idea for this title and chapter to be really cute, so I decided to add this chapter in as a little comic relief, although there isn't much to be relieved from (yet). Anyways, I hope you enjoy and find it as funny as I did when I started writing it.  
  
So, without further ado, chapter three!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter three, chapter three  
  
I've climbed up this tree  
  
And now I'm very stuck  
  
Oh, WTF…  
  
Might as well go ahead and start.  
  
----------  
  
Needless to say, the next morning when Martin heard the annoying buzz of a distant alarm clock ringing its head off, he was VERY tired and grumpy. It seemed like he had only finally gotten to sleep when the alarm starting ringing. Of course he had tried to sleep for a few hours after Jack had left, but with Samantha curled up next to him with her back against his chest and her hair in his face, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Around five in the morning he had given up trying to sleep and just buried his face into her hair. After a while, Martin had finally dozed off while breathing in the wonderful, and intoxicating, scent of Sam's shampoo.  
  
Martin groaned and reluctantly reached over the turn off the alarm clock. As he hit the off button, his hand grazed across a piece of plain, white paper. He sat up in the bed, which he realized he was the sole occupant of, and pulled the note from where it was taped to the alarm. Martin read it silently to himself.  
  
Marty-  
  
Went for a run, didn't want to wake up. Set the alarm; hope you don't mind (much). Coffee ready in the kitchen.  
  
-Sam  
  
Martin yawned and stretched quickly before getting out of the bed and getting ready for work. Martin smiled to himself when he saw his shirt sitting on the kitchen counter with another note on top of it and a mug of still steaming coffee sitting next to it. Picking up the note, he scanned over it while he picked up the coffee cup and began to drain it all.  
  
Marty-  
  
Good to know you woke up. Hate for you to be late to work. Hope you slept well last night. Went ahead to work after run. Hope my shower didn't interrupt your snoring. See you soon.  
  
-Sam  
  
P.S. Breakfast on a plate in the microwave. Enjoy. I didn't burn 'em too bad.  
  
He finished his coffee and opened the microwave door. Inside sat a plate piled high with five or six buttermilk pancakes and yet another note. Martin chuckled as he pulled out the plate and saw the picture of a stove on fire drawn quickly on the note. Next to the stove stood a stick figure with an arrow pointing it to labeling it Samantha. Setting the pancakes down on the counter, Martin pulled up a chair and sat to read the new note.  
  
Marty-  
  
I bet you're really get sick of this name now. J Well, sucks for you. Hope you like pancakes. Syrup and butter in fridge. More coffee on coffee maker if you need more. Sure you finished first cup by now.  
  
-Sam  
  
Martin had never really realized how well Samantha knew him. Although she didn't know too much or she would have known that having to read notes or any type of text before eight in the morning gave him massive headaches. Martin walked over to the refrigerator and this time he wasn't at all surprised to find a piece of white paper with blue ink on it taped to the glass bottle of the syrup. He grabbed the syrup and butter out of the refrigerator and closed the door with his foot before setting the condiments down on the kitchen counter next to his plate of pancakes. He didn't even bother to sit down as he read the note.  
  
Martin-  
  
Knife and fork in top drawer closest to refrigerator. Spoon too, although you don't have a use for one of those.  
  
-Sam  
  
After this fourth note, Martin had to admit that it was getting a little tiring and just a wee bit annoying. At least he knew where the silverware was now. Getting a knife and fork out of the drawer, he was relieved that he didn't find another note in the drawer. He finally managed to grab another cup of coffee and eat his breakfast quickly. Putting his dishes in the sink, he glanced at the clock on the stove. He still had half an hour before he was due in for work, but he didn't have anything to do at Sam's apartment, so he called a cab and figured he'd get to work a little early and talk to Sam a bit before Vivian gave them a case to work.  
  
As Martin hung up the phone, picked up his shirt, and headed for the front door, he saw one last note on the door. Pulling it off, he read it only half-heartedly.  
  
Martin-  
  
If you've got time before work, you might want to stop by your place. You're gonna want to shower and change since those are the clothes you wore yesterday.  
  
-Sam  
  
She has a point, Martin thought to himself as he pocketed the note with the others and headed out the front door. He was now relieved that he had finished eating early enough to stop by his place. For once, one of Sam's notes had been useful.  
  
----------  
  
Did anyone find that at least a little bit cute? I could see how that could get annoying after a bit, but I still like it. Neat little idea, right? Well, it does come into play later. 


	4. Shock Of A Lifetime

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
I love you guys this much (holds arms as far apart as they can get)! I love all your kind reviews and encouragement. It is really great to know that people enjoy my fan-fics. It makes me feel all warm inside… (coughs) Okay, onto the next chapter before I start to cry (tears of joy, of course).  
  
And to Broni - I actually have no idea where I came up for the idea about the little notes all over the apartment. It kind of just popped into my head, but I'll have to say that I just went and saw the movie The Notebook recently and in one of the scenes Noah leaves a note on the headboard of the bed for Allie, so that may be where it came from. J  
  
Chapter four, chapter four  
  
Man, this is such a bore  
  
Sitting in the same desk chair  
  
And chewing on my hair  
  
While I franticly write this  
  
Oh boy do I have to piss!!!  
  
----------  
  
Samantha almost spilled all of her coffee that remained in her mug down the front of her white blouse when a hand snaked around her waist from behind. For a spilt second Samantha thought it was Jack, but when she reminded herself to stay calm because that was a ridiculous idea, she caught a whiff of a very familiar aftershave.  
  
Before she could turn around to greet him, Martin set down four little pieces of plain white paper in front of Samantha, who stood still while the corners of her mouth tugged up into a grin. "So you got my little notes?" Samantha asked casually.  
  
Martin rested his chin on her shoulder and faced her ear, "Think you're real funny, don't you?" he whispered, causing Samantha to blush uncontrollably. She tried to hide her red cheeks from Martin, but he noticed before she could say anything.  
  
"I can be funny when I try," Samantha answered slowly, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "I know quite a few jokes that would have people rolling on the floor," she added to make herself feel better.  
  
Martin scoffed, "I'm sure you do, Sam. But for future reference, I do not like being woken up to an annoying alarm clock and white notes hanging all over the place." While he said this, he pulled his head away and ducked around her to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
Martin had no clue what he had just implied, Samantha was sure of as she watched he pour his morning cup of coffee as always. 'For future reference'. The words seemed to hang in the air like a thick fog Sam couldn't see through or around. She cleared her throat and tried to clear her head, but an image of her an Martin popped into her head. She was relieved when it faded, but horrified when it was replaced by a picture of her and Jack together.  
  
Samantha shook her head to get the image out of her head. That's the last thing I need to be thinking about right now, Sam told herself as she stared at Martin's back. "It would have been so much easier if you had just woken me up," Martin commented as he turned around to face her again, straightening his tie with one hand and holding the steaming mug with the other, "instead of spending your time writing them and taping them all around your apartment."  
  
Samantha had to admit that she was a little disappointed to hear that Martin didn't like the whole note thing, but then again, he differed in many ways from Sam. She didn't know if he was a romantic person, so she reprimanded herself for thinking it would be fun to write little notes for him to find. Martin looked at her face and smiled, "Although I must admit that I simply loved that wonderful drawing of you at the stove burning my pancakes."  
  
Samantha let out a little laugh, more to herself than to Martin. Then she plastered a very serious look to her face and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that those pancakes were perfectly eatable."  
  
Martin shrugged, "Yeah. Maybe if you're a horse or goat. Then they'd be fine."  
  
Sam playfully slapped him on the shoulder while a smile reappeared on her face. "I happen to find myself a good cook, I'll have you know."  
  
"Have me know what?" Danny asked as he walked into the break room, rubbing his eyes to try to at least look like he wasn't falling asleep standing. He let out a huge yawn and Sam noticed that his hair was more out of control than usual.  
  
"Have you know that you look like crap, Man," Martin answered, watching Danny walk past him to the coffee machine. Martin shot Sam a curious glance, but Samantha just shrugged and turned her attention back to their coworker.  
  
"Yeah, well, I feel like crap," Danny retorted, finishing off his first cup of coffee in mere seconds before greedily pouring himself another. "My brother's wife calls me at four in the morning and she's all in a panic, as usual, saying that my brother is back in the slammer once again." Danny gulped down the second cup of coffee and was halfway through his next when he started speaking again. "So, at four o'clock in the morning, she wants me to go and pay his bail to get him out."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Samantha asked, finishing off her first cup of coffee and watching Danny, her shoulder lightly touching Martin's. Danny looked up from his coffee cup, wondering who had drunk it all when he wasn't looking, and stared at Samantha. "What do you think I said? I said no friggin' way, that's what I said. So then she goes on and on about how he wasn't at fault and one of his old partners framed him, and the whole time she's talking all I can picture and hear is this annoying little bird squawking and trying to bite every one of my ten fingers off."  
  
"Danny, it may have been four in the morning, but he's your brother. Don't you think you could at least pay for half of his bail? He's your family," Samantha pointed out, trying to avoid Martin's eye since she knew he was glancing at her.  
  
Danny shook his head, "I went and talked in his behalf last time and in less than a year later, he's already back in the slammer. I'm tired of trying to fix all his screw ups. If I helped his wife and son every time they asked for it, I'd die of an overload. Plus, I wouldn't have anytime to work."  
  
Danny drank a fourth cup of coffee and finally felt at least a little bit awake. He threw away his Styrofoam cup before glancing at Martin and Sam. His eyes settled on Martin as he quickly studied his manner. Something was different but Danny just couldn't place it. Then a light bulb turned on in his head and he almost gasped, "You had sex last night!" he said loudly.  
  
Samantha's heart sank and Martin glanced from Samantha to Danny. "Look, Danny," Martin started in a light voice, trying to keep the entire office from hearing, "don't tell anyone, alright?"  
  
Danny looked back at Martin, quite befuddled. "Why does it matter if I tell anyone?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see what the big deal it. You had sex, big whoop."  
  
Martin went into a coughing fit and forced Samantha to say something, "Look, we just don't want anyone knowing yet, okay? Can't you just keep it quite for a little while until we get thing sorted out?" she pleaded.  
  
Danny stared from Martin to Samantha, dumbstruck. We? How did Samantha already know? When the answer he him, he actually did gasp. "No friggin' way! You slept with Sam?" Danny blurted and Samantha's stomach did a nosedive.  
  
Martin's coughing fit immediately stopped so that he could look back at Danny, "What do you mean 'You slept with Sam'?"  
  
Danny's eyes were wide with shock. "I didn't know you slept together! All I knew was that Martin had gotten laid last night. You slept with Sam?" he asked again.  
  
Samantha grunted, "Yes, Danny," she hissed, "we slept together. Would you mind not telling the entire building?"  
  
"Holy crap!" Danny whispered. "How? Why? When? Does anybody else know?"  
  
"You're the only one who knows," Martin told him, "and we'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."  
  
"And we're not going into any details," Samantha added, just to verify. She was still slightly embarrassed that they had told Danny they had slept together, but for her defense, she had thought he already knew. "Look, I'm going to got find Vivian and try to get some work done." She gave Martin an evil glance, as if to say 'don't say anything' and then headed towards the door.  
  
"So was she any good?" Danny immediately asked. Samantha, who hadn't gotten the door closed all the way behind her, heard this. "DANNY!!!!"  
  
"Sorry," he called after her. Once he was sure the door had closed and she was out of earshot, Danny turned back to Martin. "Well, was she?"  
  
Martin just grinned. 


	5. Little Deeds

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Can I just take a second to tell everyone how much I love them? All of your reviews rock my socks! Special thanks to all of you who have read and/or reviewed more than just one chapter! You guys, and gals, are just too cool. So here we go, another wonderful chapter for you to read and enjoy!  
  
Got some wonderful ideas for this fan-fic while I was swimming today, so be expecting a pool scene sometime in the future. It won't be in the next few chapters because I've already written them, but I'll put it in there somewhere!  
  
I'm glad you found Danny's reaction funny. Don't worry, he keeps popping up all over the place when they don't want him to. I love Danny's character on the show and Enrique Murciano is just too cute!!  
  
Chapter five, chapter five  
  
Was that a bee hive?  
  
Well I stepped in it  
  
Might as well have been a pit  
  
For all the good it did me  
  
Oh man do I have to pee.  
  
----------  
  
To Samantha, work seemed to drag on for hours and hours. She was stuck flipping through phone bills to try to find any pattern to help find their missing person, but she wasn't coming up with anything. It didn't help any that Danny came by every few seconds to ask her about sleeping with Martin. The most annoying question was 'Are you guys going to make it into a habit? You know, having sex?' because even Samantha didn't know the answer to that one.  
  
At one point during the day, Samantha got so fed up, that she slammed shut her desk drawer she had been looking for a pen in. "Danny, would you give it a rest already?" she snapped, causing many of the heads in the room to spin in her direction. Samantha lowered her voice greatly more she added the next sentence, "I don't know what's going to happen between Martin and me, so please just stop asking!"  
  
Danny held his hands up to surrender and then walked off to find Vivian and report to her what he had found out about their mission person. Samantha was so busy the entire day at work that she completely forgot to tell everyone that Jack wasn't moving. She didn't know if they would take this as good or bad news. Samantha was pretty sure Danny would be glad, seeing as how Jack was somewhat of an idol to him, but Vivian had recently been given Jack's old job and she seemed to enjoy it more. Plus, Samantha admitted to herself and she leafed through pages and pages of telephone bills, Vivian was giving Jack a run for his money.  
  
Samantha was still sitting at her desk hours later, in which most employees had headed for home and the janitor had turned off most the lights, when Martin came over from his desk and sat down on the edge on hers. "How much more do you have to go through?" he asked in a soft voice, trying not to disturb whoever was still working.  
  
Samantha sighed and pushed the offending stack of papers away from her before running her hands over her eyes and then pushing her hair back behind her ears while turning the chair to face Martin, "It'll be hours before I get to the end of all this crap," she motioned to all the papers laying on her desk. "What pisses me off it that I doubt we're even going to need it. Most of the calls are from her teenage daughter's cellphone and her college son's landline. It is pointless for me to go through all of this and yet Vivian wants to make sure we don't overlook anything."  
  
"Vivian having a bit of a rough time right now," Martin reminded her. "She's got to make this huge transition to her new job and then she's got to figure out how she's going to boss all of us around in an organized manner. That's a very hard job if you think about it, especially now that she's Danny's boss."  
  
Samantha let out a small laugh that quickly turned into a yawn, "Yeah, you're probably right." She turned her gaze to all of the papers still waiting for her weary eyes to scan. "What are you still doing here?" she asked Martin as she picked up the top paper on one of the piles. A recent grocery store receipt for milk, eggs, bread, and a pregnancy test.  
  
"Truthfully?" Martin asked, standing up to walk behind her chair and gently start to massage her stiff shoulders. Samantha's eyes closed at the contact and the pure, wonderful feelings his hands were creating. "Um hum," Samantha barely managed, leaning back in the chair and sliding her feet out of her killer high heels which had been bugging her for a good half hour.  
  
Martin took in a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them. There was only one other person in the entire room and she was a tired lady in her late fifties, talking on her phone several cubicles away. Satisfied, Martin moved his mouth inches away from Sam's ear, "I was secretly hoping to warrant an invitation back to your place tonight," he whispered seductively.  
  
Samantha could barely hold back a moan, "God, you have no idea how good that sounds right now." Another yawn escaped from between her lips. She forced her eyes open to look at the paper she still held in her hands. The small, black letters seemed to all run into one big blur of color and Samantha groaned, rubbing her eyes again to try to get them to focus. Martin continued to massage her shoulders in silence.  
  
She could now make out the name of the store and most of the address under it. Some of the prices for products were legible, but she couldn't begin to make heads or tails of the rest. "Hey, Martin, what does this say?" she asked, pointing to a random blob on the paper.  
  
Martin leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the piece of paper. "Which one?" he asked, even though he already knew.  
  
"The one I'm pointing to, genius," Samantha retorted, her patience running thin. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment and soak in a nice, hot bubble bath.  
  
"Oh, that one," Martin replied. "It says 'baby diapers'. What do you think it says?" he asked, not moving his head away.  
  
Samantha sighed and threw the paper back onto the top of a random pile, "I haven't a clue. I don't know what any of this stuff says because my eyes are so tired and bloodshot that everything is just a big blur." Samantha turned her head to face Martin's, which wasn't too hard. "I want to go home," she complained like a little four year old.  
  
Martin grinned and kissed her forehead, "Then go home, Sam. You can finish all of this tomorrow, when you can actual read what it says." Samantha gave a half nod and turned her head side to side on her neck, hearing two satisfy cracks. "Are you coming with me?" Samantha asked in a voice barely above a whisper. If it was possible, Martin's grin grew even larger. He lowered his voice to the same level as Samantha's, "If you want me to."  
  
Samantha nodded and moved her head closer to his until her lips brushed against his. Samantha let out a small moan and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Images started to float around in her head of the night before and wondering if they could even manage that tonight. Samantha half thought she'd fall asleep during the middle of it. When she pulled away slowly, she took her time opening her eyes. "When we get to my place," she murmured, "you can massage my feet."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Martin, I was only half serious about the foot massage," Samantha said but then got interrupted by a moan from her own lips. "I think you're halfway between massaging me and tickling me," Samantha sighed in contempt while he continued with his magical fingers. Sam twirled one finger absentmindedly, watching the bubbles move away from the current of the water.  
  
"If I wanted to be tickling you, I know better sources of entertainment than your feet," Martin informed her. Samantha just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. If she had to pick between talking with Martin and enjoying her bubble bath, she was going to have to pick the bubbles. Leaning her head back against the bathtub, Samantha closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of Martin's fingers.  
  
Martin's fingers slowly made their way up to her ankles and then up her lower legs. The entire time Samantha didn't seem to notice the difference one bit. She just sighed in contempt and continued to swirl the bubbles around and around with her fingers. After a little bit, she scooped up a handful and brought it to her mouth, blowing them away in all directions. They didn't get too far, but Samantha still let out a little laugh like she had when she had been a toddler in her routine nighttime bath. Except then she had plastic tug boats and empty shampoo bottles in the tub with her; nowadays, she had Martin with her.  
  
Martin's fingers were heading back to her feet, working on the tight muscles in her lower legs on their way back. Samantha scooped up some more bubbles and blew them halfheartedly. "I am so tired I could just fall asleep right here in the tub and not get up until tomorrow," Sam muttered, more to herself than to Martin.  
  
Martin shrugged, his fingers reaching the tips of her toes, which were balancing out on the water on his knee. "You could, but then I don't think you would make it to work tomorrow, on account of you turning into a giant prune."  
  
Samantha shook her head and smiled, "You live to mock me, don't you?" she asked, resting her arms on either side of the bathtub. Once again, Martin just shrugged. His entire attention was focused on her feet, which was beginning to annoy Samantha. Sure, she loved the wonderful feeling, but her feet weren't the only parts of her body that wanted attention.  
  
Samantha slid her legs away from Martin's hands, resting her feet back into the soapy wonderland. She turned around in the bathtub with only a little difficultly and slid slowly to the other side of the tub until her back touched the smooth skin of Martin's chest. Resting her head against the crook between his shoulder and head, Samantha softly kissed the parts of his jaw she could reach. Martin allowed his hands to rest on her waist as she sank against him, her head resting further down so that she was kissing his Adam's Apple. Samantha couldn't help but grin when it bobbed up and down every time he swallowed.  
  
Martin lowered his head to catch her lips with his, loving the sensation he had been missing out on. Samantha opened her mouth to him and let herself get lost in a war with his tongue. 


	6. Familiar Faces

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Chapter six, chapter six  
  
Who took me Chex Mix?  
  
I'm looking for the pretzels in the bag  
  
And all I find is a lonely hag  
  
Feeding the pigeons and birds  
  
Watching, amazed, at their terd  
  
----------  
  
Sorry for the huge gap between updates, but a girl needs a vacation every once in a while, right? Please review and tell me what you think. BTW, the Spider-Man 2 soundtrack kicks butts!!!!!!  
  
----------  
  
The next morning, it wasn't an alarm clock waking Martin up. It was Sam's naked body, rolling him over onto his stomach on top of her, pulling his mouth down to hers. He was kissing her back before he ever woke up. Samantha grinned and pulled away, which was somewhat of a hard task since she had pinned herself against the mattress. "Marty," she whispered seductively, nipping at his earlobe playfully.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mom," Martin grumbled, rolling off of Samantha and hugging the pillow over his ears to block out all the extra noise. Samantha rolled her eyes. She didn't like being called his mother while waking him up in her certain state. Samantha ran her hand over his side and pinched his ass painfully.  
  
Martin's eyes shot open and he immediately grabbed her arm to tug her hand away from his butt. "You're going to pay for that one, Spade," Martin mumbled under his breath before he yawned. Samantha kissed him again and then spotted the garment she had been looking for on the floor, poking out from under the bed on Martin's side. She quickly shimmied out from under him and reached over the side of the bed and snatched it up.  
  
"Sam," Martin protested and made to grab it back from her, but she was already slipping it on over her shoulders. Samantha grinned at him as she buttoned up the front of his shirt and leaned back against the mass of pillows. "You snooze, you lose buddy," she told him simply. "And by snooze, I mean snore, which you do."  
  
Martin shook his head at her, "I don't snore. You're making that up."  
  
Samantha shook her head and imitated the sound of him sleeping. Martin rolled over and pressed her into the mattress, hovering over her. "At least I don't talk in my sleep," Martin retorted while Samantha wrapped her arms around his waist. She shook her head and pulled his head down closer to hers, "I don't talk in my sleep, Marty," she whispered.  
  
Martin nodded, "Oh yeah, you do. And you seem to enjoy what you dream about." Martin cleared his throat and did his best to mock her voice. "'Right there… don't stop… pppllleeaassseee, Marty…'" Samantha shook her head, but even as she did, she began to giggle uncontrollably. "Am I really that good, Sam?" Martin whispered, ducking his head down to kiss her neck. "Because that's kind of what you sounded like last night once we got out of the tub," he muttered against her skin.  
  
Samantha shook her head, "As I recall, you were enjoying yourself a bit too, Fitzgerald." She pushed him softly off her and got out of the bed, heading towards the closet, "We'd better get ready for work or we'll be late."  
  
Martin watched her retreating form as he settled back into the pillows. "I want my shirt back, Sam!" he called after her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Samantha and Martin got out of the taxi in front of the FBI building, Samantha glanced quickly down at her clothing to make sure everything was in place. She was actually impressed with herself for getting all of the buttons in the right holes in such a hurry. She and Martin had taken just a little too long getting ready to leave and eating breakfast. They arrived in front of their office building only five minutes before they were official due in.  
  
As Martin reached out the open the double glass doors that marked the entrance, Samantha grabbed his other arm and pulled him over until her back was against the wall. Martin stared at her, completely stunned and confused while Samantha just grinned madly. "Sam…" Martin started but was interrupted by her latching a hold on his tie and pulling him closer to her, their lips making contact.  
  
After a minute of their wonderful tongue dueling, Martin regretfully pulled away, "We are going to be so late for work if you don't stop," he commented. Samantha just shrugged and pulled him back to her, instantly running her tongue over the outside of his lips. Martin let out a small moan and pressed her against the wall a little harder.  
  
"Okay," Sam gasped, reluctantly pushing Martin a little ways away only seconds later. "We should get inside that building right now before we get too carried away," she murmured, tightening his tie a little and nibbling on his neck. Martin nodded, fully enjoying the sensation of her lips on other parts of his body besides his mouth. "Tonight…" he let the sentence trail off as she began to trail up his neck to come to a rest on his chin.  
  
"Tonight," Samantha agreed, giving him a final peck on the lips and then ducking out under one of his arms and, straightening her shirt, heading into the building. Martin followed shortly after her and when they walked into their favorite room, the one with the coffee machine of course, Danny gave then a knowing glance.  
  
Samantha just grinned and dared a short glance at Martin before passing by Danny and pouring herself a cup of coffee and then heading out of the room to go meet up with all the phone records and store receipts she had waiting on her desk. Danny started to say something to Martin, but Vivian paused in the doorway to call them all into a short meeting in her new office. She told them she had some unexpected news. Without another word, she left just as fast and silently as she had come. Danny just shrugged and led the way to her office.  
  
They ran into Samantha on their way, who had gotten the same cryptic message from Vivian. "You don't think another member in our department got seriously sick and she's planning on making us all work extra, do you?" Danny asked with a hint of anxiety. Samantha grinned as Martin assured Danny that wasn't the case.  
  
As they walked into Vivian's office, they saw her sitting down at her desk, facing the three of them. Sitting across from her and facing the other way was someone they knew, but didn't know they knew since all they could see was the back of his head. Samantha was the first to recognize him before Vivian could say a word. She uncontrollably gasped and reached for the first thing she could grasp to steady herself, which just happened to be Martin's arm.  
  
Martin turned to face her to see what she was so worked up about and didn't notice when the mystery man turned around to face them. He facial features were turned into a set grimace and he didn't smile. He silently took in the look Martin was giving Samantha, his Samantha, and the way she clung to his arm in shock. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Vivian cleared her throat to get the attention of all coworkers. As they all turned to face her, Martin's eye caught the other man's before he could look away. The other man saw some different in Martin's gaze that hadn't been there a few weeks ago, which caused a pit to grow in the bottom of his stomach. Was there something going on between them? "Jack has just informed me that he isn't leaving for Chicago after all and that he hopes to get a job back working for the FBI. He is going to be applying for my job, since I took his thinking he was moving away," Vivian smiled and welcomed Jack back, and Danny grinned madly, doing the same.  
  
Samantha, however, was still clinging desperately to Martin's arm. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Jack, putting the pieces together. He told me he wasn't moving, Samantha thought to herself. Why didn't I see this coming? I should have know he would be coming back to work here. She felt hopeless and lost, confused and scared; things Samantha Spade rarely ever felt. "I want to get out of here," Samantha whispered so that even Martin, who was standing right next to her, could barely make out the words. "I have to get out of here," she insisted, already slightly inching towards the door of the office and dragging Martin with her.  
  
Vivian, Danny, and Jack were so busy talking amongst themselves that none of them noticed when Samantha carefully and quietly opened the glass door of Vivian's office and pulled Martin out after her. She made sure the only sound the door made when it closed was the sound of the lock clicking into place. Samantha then started down the hall, never letting go of Martin's arm until they reached the break room. Then, after what seemed like hours to Samantha, they were safely in the break room, where the walls were solid and not glass and the door wasn't see through. "I'm going to kill him," Samantha muttered vindictively. "I can't believe he's actually thinking of coming back here to work. Who does he think he is, anyway?"  
  
Martin would have answered these questions, but he had the feeling that they were all rhetorical. He could tell Samantha was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and no matter how much it hurt him to think that Jack still had this kind of affect on her, he still didn't like to see her like this. Martin pulled her against him chest in a soft hug, during which Samantha let go of his arm to instead wrap her arms around his neck and cry silently against his shoulder, which her head was buried in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Argh, I didn't mean to leave it there. I feel bad about doing this to Sam, but it's not my fault, honestly!!!! The fan-fic made me do it! I promise I'll make it better in the next chapter, I hope… Review. Please???  
  
P.S. Has anyone else noticed how tired my character are all the time? Should I change that or does it seem like a normal thing for people who work for the government? People are always yawning in this fan-fic and drinking tons of coffee. 


	7. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Chapter seven already? Wow, I'm so proud of myself. I have no idea how long I'm going to keep this fan-fic up, but as long as you like it, I'll keep writing it. I'm actually having a LOT of fun writing this one. I don't write many Without a Trace fan-fic currently (mostly CSI), so when I get a chance, I tend to go a little overboard. But that's okay!!! Thanks, once again and always, to all my wonderful, supportive readers and reviewers.  
  
I know the title really has little to do with this chapter, but when I heard these lyrics in the Spider-Man 2 movie, I just thought that to be too funny, so it's a little tribute to that moment when Peter Parker is walking around New York with that song playing J. So I put a little scene in to incorporate that title into this chapter with Jack in it. It also serves as a little filler to make the fan-fic longer :P.  
  
Ekk… I'm starting to hear the Spider-Man main titles song in my head between tracks on my Switchfoot CD. I think I'm sick. Umm, Tobey Maguire is way too hot for his own good. (Course, so it Eric Close). And Kristen Dunst says Tobey's a great kisser. God help me, I think I'm falling…  
  
----------  
  
Chapter seven chapter seven  
  
I really think I'm in heaven  
  
I mean, look at all those lights  
  
I had three airplane flights  
  
To dread and hate in the past week  
  
----------  
  
Work seemed to drag by for Samantha Spade. Maybe it was because Vivian had her looking through masses of phone records and receipts again, or maybe because whenever she finally got a chance to apologize to Martin, Jack would pop up out of no where and then she couldn't risk it. By nine o'clock that night, Samantha Spade was about ready to kill Jack Malone, but unfortunately for her and lucky for him, he had left early since he wasn't working again, yet.  
  
Sighing, Samantha pushed the last receipt away from her face in pure delight. She was finally done and she was going to be sure that Vivian didn't stick her with anymore paperwork assignments for the next few cases. Getting up from her desk, she looked over to Martin's desk and smiled when she saw him sitting there, face half buried in the death certificate of their victim's daughter. Walking the short distance to his desk, Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, leaning closer to peer over his shoulder, "Whatcha up to?" she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder like he had done to her the previous night.  
  
"Vivian wanted me to check through all the death and birth certificates for all the members of this family in the past two generations. That includes aunts, uncles, and cousins, so I've been doing this for a while," Martin answered, trying to cover up a sudden yawn that came on. "And I must admit that I'm at a complete dead end because there is nothing fishy or interesting here."  
  
"Hmm," Samantha replied, if you can call it a reply. She kissed his cheek and then sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier, Martin." Martin started to turn the chair around, so Samantha released her hold on his neck. He faced her, pulling her into an odd sitting position so that she was still facing him. "Sam," Martin started to speak, but Samantha covered his lips with a single finger and shook her head.  
  
"I know how you feel about the whole situation between me and Jack, and it's not fair to you that he got me all frazzled today," she paused to wrap her arms loosely back around his neck and to settle a little more comfortably in his lap. "And I'm really sorry for dragging you into the middle of this," Samantha apologized.  
  
Martin leaned his face a little closer to hers, "The middle of what?" Martin asked softly, running one hand slowly up and down her arm, grazing just the tips of his fingers against her bare skin. "Is there still something between you and Jack?" he asked just as calmly, but Samantha could tell he was concerned by the look in his eyes.  
  
"There's absolutely nothing between me and Jack," Samantha answered firmly. Martin grinned at her determination and pushed a strand of hair that had gotten loose of her ponytail behind her ear. "So then it's just you and me I have to worry about for now?" Martin asked.  
  
Samantha nodded before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his, enjoying the sensation she had been longing for since that morning. As Jack Malone watched from around the corner of the hallway, he felt his gag reflex starting to go to action. He had come back because he had left his favorite suede coat in Vivian's office and forgotten all about it. As he stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, watching the scene in front of him, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.  
  
That shirt, Jack thought to himself. Why didn't I put that pink men's shirt Samantha was wearing when I went over to her apartment with Martin? How many other men could she possibly know who own a pink shirt? And then there was the situation in Vivian's office earlier that morning when Samantha had grabbed onto Martin's arm and then three seconds later when Jack had turned around to say something to her, they were both gone? How could he have been so blind?  
  
Although his wife had surprised him by asking for a divorce, Jack hadn't been all disappointed. He had hoped that he and Sam might be able to pick up where they had left off in their affair. But it seemed that Samantha had moved on, Jack saw. The only problem was that Jack wasn't willing to give up trying to get her back quite yet.  
  
Danny Taylor came strolling through the room on his way out of the building to his comfortable bed in his small apartment when he saw Samantha and Martin lip-locked in Martin's chair. Shaking his head to himself, Danny grinned. He had never thought to look for a connection between Samantha and Martin ever since he had found out about Samantha's affair with Jack. But as he walked closer to them on his way out, he noticed a definite connection between them. Maybe they found their connection over a nice game on tonsil hockey, Danny thought to himself.  
  
As he walked right by Martin's desk, he paused and cleared his throat. Startled, both Martin and Samantha jerked their heads towards him, like two teenagers caught making out in the car. "You two might want to be a little more careful about where you do that," he informed them before heading out.  
  
Martin rested his head back against his chair and pulled Samantha firmly back onto the chair, which she had started to slide off of. "Martin," Sam moaned as she pressed her lips against his once again, one hand resting behind his head while the other went down to loosen his tie.  
  
Feeling like he was about to lose his lunch, Jack quickly made his way out of the building and into the busy streets of the city. A little rain cast thin layers of water onto the occupants of the roads. Jack considered getting in a taxi to ride home, but he decided to walk in the rain instead. The weather reflected his current mood, gloomy and uncertain. He wanted to dash back into that building and confess his dying need and lust for Samantha Spade, but Jack was beginning to realize that his lust just wasn't enough for her. She seemed to want more than that from him. That was one of the reasons he had broken things off between them years ago.  
  
But then why did she pick Martin, a voice in the back of his head asked. Jack shrugged to himself and didn't feel the slight different when the rain began to pound down harder. Samantha was over him and that was all that mattered to Jack. But maybe it's not too late after all, the voice told him. If you just tell her how you feel, how you've always felt, then she would forget all about Martin and come back to you.  
  
Jack shook his head, thinking how ridiculous that sounded even in his head. Still, he had to do something. He couldn't just surrender and let Martin have her. She might not come back to me, Jack thought as he reached his home, but I still have to tell her how I feel.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Samantha moaned against his mouth, her back arching off the bed and pressing her naked body against his even harder. Her toenails curled around her footboard as he continued to have his way with her mouth. All Samantha could do was cling to his shoulders and enjoy the ride. The ride, Samantha thought, a small grin appearing on her lips, not that either of them noticed this.  
  
Samantha moaned again when his hands started exploring her body. He's like a drug, she thought to herself, and I'm addicted. Not that I mind, she added when he pulled his mouth away from hers, both of them in desperate need of air. They were both heavily panting, but Samantha let out a small laugh that caused Martin to stare at her with a look that said 'This isn't supposed to be funny'.  
  
She just shook her head and pulled his head back down, letting it rest under her chin and against her chest, which was heaving with every breath of air she took in. "God, Martin," Samantha panted, kissing his sweaty forehead. "I'm beginning to realize why we end up in my bed every night," she murmured while she ran one hand into his damp hair.  
  
Martin lifted his head the tiniest bit to look at Samantha's face, "And why is that?" he asked, trying to calm his heartbeat back to normal before they started all over again. It felt like his heart was about ready to burst from his chest and his lungs were burning with need for oxygen.  
  
"Because we're so damn good at it," Samantha replied, her breathing finally slowing down a little. Martin chuckled at her answer, but he saw the truth in it. Whenever he was with her, everything just seemed to work out right and he was completely free of worry, at least for the time being. And then there was the plain fact that she was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Tell him you love him… The thought was so unexpected that Samantha hadn't even realized it was there until it was practically shouting at her. Panic threatened to take over her but Samantha remained clam. Somehow, she didn't think it was the right time to bring that up. They hadn't even been on a date like a regular couple. What Martin and I have is special, Samantha thought to herself as Martin decided they had had enough of a break and began playfully sucking on different sections of her neck. We're not a normal couple and I doubt we'll ever be, Samantha told herself, before adding, I'm going to be wearing a turtle neck for sure tomorrow.  
  
Samantha let Martin kiss her, tilting her head to the side and up a little to allow him better access. She had no problem in letting Martin take control of them. After the first two nights, Samantha learned that Martin was very selfless in bed, usually giving her the best time of her life when she wasn't even doing anything at all. He placed small kisses down her neck and then he reached the hallow section between her neck and shoulder. He gave it one little lick, but it was enough to make a shiver run up Samantha's spine, causing her to grasp his hair and shoulder tighter and a little gasp to escape for between her sealed lips.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" Martin murmured against her skin, grinning to himself as he licked it again. He could feel Samantha's body convulsing with pleasure under him. "Thought you might," Martin said, more to himself than to Samantha.  
  
"Marty," Samantha gasped in pleasure. He knows me better than anyone, the thought barely made it through her head before she felt a warm heat filling her body rapidly. Oh God, Samantha thought to herself. "Since you came last night as soon as I reached this spot," Martin continued, not hearing her whimper his nickname.  
  
"Mmm, Marty, please," Samantha whispered. She was already going to lose it again, and she didn't care a bit. All she wanted was Martin, again and again and again… Seconds before she could come, the door bell sounded, the ringing carrying all the way into the bedroom. Martin stopped right before Samantha really hit it and looked up at her face.  
  
Samantha groaned at the loss. She had been so close to coming for the fourth or fifth time that night. Why can't you come back later, Samantha silently asked. When we're done? Martin rolled off of her and Samantha regretfully slipped out of the bed, grabbing her bathrobe and pulling it on as she walked towards the front door. She was going to kill whoever it was. She had barely managed to tie the cloth band around her waist to hold the bathrobe in place when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'm coming," she mumbled under her breath, unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door just an inch. Oh, God, why do you really have to do this to me again, she asked as she stared out the door and saw Jack Malone staring back. All I want is one night of pure blissfulness with Martin, uninterrupted, and I'd be happy, she griped.  
  
"What do you want, Jack?" she asked, annoyed and angry. Before he could answer, she kept talking, "I mean, can't you just leave me alone and let me be happy? Why do you insist on ruining everything all of the time?"  
  
Jack, once again, was drenched from head to toe in rain. And he's dripping it all over my doormat, Samantha observed. "Can I come in?" Jack asked, looking from her bathrobe to his wet clothes. When he looked at her face, he noticed that her hair was damp. Maybe she was in the middle of a bath, Jack thought to himself, but he had a feeling he was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"No, you can't come in, Jack," Samantha groaned. "I have no idea what you want from me, Jack, but I can't give it to you! Not anymore." As Samantha's mind flashed back to over two years ago, she realized that Jack had always wanted something from her. It didn't matter if she wanted him or not to Jack; all that mattered was that he got what he wanted out of the relationship.  
  
"I want us to have a chance to be together, Sam," Jack told her, inching closer to the door. "And don't try to tell me that you don't feel the same way."  
  
Samantha shook her head to herself. She couldn't even begin to believe what Jack was telling her. "What we had was a simple affair that went a little too far before it ended. It wasn't real."  
  
Jack's next sentence left Samantha speechless. "And what you have with Martin is?" 


	8. Sunday Morning

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Chapter eight. I simply love that little sentence at the end of the last chapter. It was wickedly wonderful! So, before I go on and on about why I left it there and where I got the idea to leave it there from, I'm going to continue on to this new chapter.  
  
Be forewarned, however, that I plan on using some even more evil cliffhangers for future chapters. The last one was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
P.S. I want a Marty……  
  
----------  
  
Chapter eight, chapter eight  
  
I want, no need, to ice skate  
  
Like the famous hockey players  
  
Except I don't want to wear  
  
That many clothes layers.  
  
----------  
  
"What did you just say?" Samantha asked, horrified by what her ears had heard. She knew he hadn't said what she thought he had, because he didn't know about her and Martin. "And what you have with Martin is?" Jack repeated, obviously pleased with himself that he had struck a nerve.  
  
Samantha shook her head slightly, amazed by what Jack was asking her. How dare he, she thought. How dare he come here and then question my relationship with another man? "Go home, Jack," Samantha said firmly.  
  
The small smile on Jack's face quickly disappeared, "Sam, come on, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"Just go home," she cut him off and then slammed the door in his face, dead bolting it. She stood back, away from the door, and just stared at it. After hearing the door slam, Martin figured it was safe to show himself. After he had pulled on his boxers and undershirt, he walked into the living room. He paused when he saw Samantha squatting on the floor, standing on her knees, with her shoulders shaking.  
  
Martin slowly walked over to her and then walked around her until he could see her face. He sank down next to her, standing on his knees as well. "Sam…" he started, trying to get eye contact with her, but her face was hidden by the way her head was ducked down and her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and in front of her face. Martin pushed her hair back out of her face before he lifted her chin up with a finger. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
She began to shake her head before he even said a word, "I don't want to talk about it, Martin," she spoke softly and her voice trembled. Martin pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms fully around her, pulling her close to him. He hated how she acted so tough and unbreakable, but in reality she was just like every other human being - fragile. He hated the way she wouldn't talk to him about what was bothering her and how she kept everything all bottled up inside. But what he hated the most was the feeling he got when he knew he couldn't protect her.  
  
All of these things scared Martin more than he wanted to admit, so he pushed them to the back of his mind and held her even closer. Samantha clung to his undershirt and cried silently against his chest. Martin kissed her forehead, making Samantha recoil and wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her bathrobe. She gave a weak laugh as she pictured the way she must look to Martin. "I'm so sorry about all of this," she told him as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.  
  
She didn't take it and instead forced her own two wobbly legs to work. "I've ruined tonight," she admitted, sneaking a glance at the front door before settling her eyes on his. "I feel like such a cry baby lately," she joked, wiping away the last single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Sam, I really wish you'd tell me what's bugging you," Martin said softly, running his hand down her hairline to rest on her cheek. Samantha just shook her head and looked back at him. She knew she was hurting him, even though that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. I need to rewind time, Samantha told herself. Just got back in time and never open the door.  
  
"It's nothing, I swear," when she saw the look on his face, she knew she would have to do better than that to convince him. "It's just Jack being a jerk again."  
  
Martin didn't look taken back like Samantha had figured he would, "I figured it was Jack at the door. Not many other people can get you angry enough to slam the front door that fiercely." Samantha let a little smile show, thinking how lucky she was to have Martin. At that moment, she would have liked nothing better than to tell him how much she cared about him, how much she loved him, but the words wouldn't form on her lips.  
  
Looping her arms around his neck, she sighed. "I'm tired," she whispered. Martin nodded and gave her a very gentle, very sweet kiss. "Then go to bed," he whispered back, already starting to walk backwards towards the bedroom.  
  
"And you're going to come to bed with me, aren't you?" Samantha asked in a hushed voice. Martin didn't answer with words. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and pulled her into another kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Samantha woke up with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She took her time waking up, since it was Sunday and they didn't have to work. She turned her head around to look over her shoulder, where Martin's head came into view. He was sleeping quietly, his head propped up on one pillow and his arm. Samantha smiled a knowing smile to herself turning her head back around and gently wrapping her hand around his that was still resting on her waist. She pulled his hand and arm until his fingers, entangled with hers, were resting right in front of her eyes.  
  
The only movement she made in the next half hour was her eyes blinking. Samantha let out a sigh of contempt and just laid there, feeling the best she ever had in her life. When she had been having an affair with Jack, she would always wake up alone because Jake would have left after the sex to go home to his wife and kids. This relationship is just me and Martin, Samantha thought, not me, Martin, and his wife that his wants to work things out with. Many times over the past two years, Samantha had regretted her affair with Jack, but she admitted to herself that she had had feelings for the man, however farfetched they happened to have been.  
  
I want things with Martin to work out, Samantha told herself. He's so perfect for me and he's actually a single, available man. "Martin," she murmured, not even realizing she had spoken out loud until the body behind her shifted around and she felt a pair of lips on her neck. Samantha closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling for as long as she could. "That feels really good," Samantha told him as he continued. "Can you do that until we have to go to work tomorrow?"  
  
Martin pulled his mouth a little ways away from his skin, "I could, but then we'd miss out on other things that are important as well," he informed her before kissing her cheek. "God, you taste so good," he told her before he ran his tongue around the outer edge of her ear and began to nibble on it.  
  
"And what would we be missing out on if we just stayed in bed all day today?" Samantha questioned, kissing his hand she was still holding with hers. Martin didn't answer for a moment while he left a trail of kisses down her neck. He paused when he reached the collar of his shirt she was wearing.  
  
"We'd be missing Sunday morning cartoons, Sam. Please tell me you watch cartoons on the weekends." He frowned at the collar in his way from getting to more skin, "I don't see why you had to put my shirt on last night," he complained, going back to kiss her neck.  
  
"If I haven't put the shirt on, I would have slept completely naked," Samantha reminded him.  
  
Martin groaned and pulled his head away from her neck, "It's going to take a lot to get that picture out of my mind now that I've got it in there." Samantha blushed slightly and shook her head, embarrassed. Martin grinned at her, although she couldn't see it, "Oh come on, you can't embarrass that easily. Some man along the way has to have told you that the image of you naked all night long would drive him crazy all day."  
  
Samantha just shook her head again and felt her cheeks burning. Suddenly, she felt very modest and wanted something more to wear than just the oversized shirt of Martin's. She released his hand and turned around to face him, his lips only an inch or less away from his. "You really do know how to make a girl blush," Samantha teased. Martin nodded and brought his mouth back to hers. While they kissed, Martin's hands began to slide up the sides of his shirt she was wearing, pulling the shirt up with his hands.  
  
"Martin," she gasped, but by the time she noticed what he was doing, he had thrown the shirt off the bed over his shoulder. "No fair," she pouted. "You've still got your clothes on," she complained. "Well, half of them anyway."  
  
Martin just smiled and kissed her again, "Oh, don't worry, we're going to get up and get dressed. And then," he paused to take the time to admire her beautiful figure and to kiss her again, "I'm going to take you to my apartment and have my way with you there." Samantha let out a little giggle when he playfully bit the end of her chin. 


	9. Martin's Apartment

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Another day, another chapter. I'm rolling right along, and none of these chapters have gone like I planned for them too. Sometimes I think the fan-fic takes over my mind and uses my hands to type what it wants to be and then it uses my horrible spelling to edit it…  
  
ARRGHH!!! My BF just dropped out of the special program at my school and is leaving me for a more pathetic school. I'm really depressed, so that might be reflected in upcoming fan-fics. To my friend, you may know who you are, you SUCK!!!!! (But I love you anyway)  
  
Right then. Chapter nine, here it goes. A little more comic relief before I pull out the huge drama guns.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter nine, chapter nine Turn the car on a dime Racing down the blocks Where every car has two locks.  
  
----------  
  
"This isn't what I wasn't expecting when you told me you were going to have your way with me," Samantha commented lightly as she pulled her legs up under her butt.  
  
Martin chuckled and turned his head to face her. God, she loved that smile of his. It always made her want to just melt away. "That would be because you have a dirty mind, Miss Spade."  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes, "Says the man who's had a picture of me naked in his mind for an hour."  
  
Martin looked at her as if what she had said was ridiculous, "Sam, that picture's been in here," he pointing to the top of his head, "for way more than an hour."  
  
Samantha playfully gasped and slapped his arm, giggling freely. She shook her head and looked back down at the bowl in her lap. "I still can't believe you actually convinced me to eat this… stuff," she told him, looking down at the now soggy cereal.  
  
Martin took a bite from his own cereal bowl and smiled at her, letting a trickle of milk slide from the side of his mouth, which caused him to laugh at the matter. Samantha leaned towards him and wiped it off with her thumb before letting her hand rest on his cheek. Martin quickly took the bowl out of her lap and set it on the end table before pulling her to him, pressing his mouth urgently against hers.  
  
Samantha absolutely loved the feeling he was creating under her skin. She pulled him down on top of her and let her head sit on the armrest of the couch. "Now this is more like it," Samantha told him when he pulled away slowly. Martin just grinned and shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Miss Spade," Martin informed her. When Martin called her, Miss Spade, she thought about how ridiculous that sounded. For a while during the time when she was fooling around with Jack, she had thought about marrying him. Never seriously, since he was already married and had two little daughters, but sometimes she'd wake up in the morning, alone after a night of sex, and think that if they got married, then she wouldn't have to share Jack anymore.  
  
Samantha had grown up a lot since the end of her affair with Jack. But she still saw a marriage somewhere in the future, only now she couldn't see herself waking up next to Jack every morning. She didn't want the responsibility of trying to help take care of two kids that weren't her own. She didn't want a bunch of children and a house with a white picket fence around it. Samantha was a modern woman in a new world and she didn't want what Jack had.  
  
"Martin?" she whispered, watching his head raise to face her once he heard her call his name. "Yeah?" he replied, brushing back all the hair that had recently fallen into her face. When she looked into his eyes, Samantha felt something she had never felt before. He really cares about me, she told herself, watching the way he looked at her. He really does care…  
  
"Nothing," she responded. One of these days I'll tell him, she promised herself. I'll tell him how much he means to me and how much I care about him. But for now… she let the thought trail off as she ran her hands up the back of his undershirt. Martin took this as a sign to continue what he was doing before, so he brought his lips back to hers. Samantha loved the way it felt when they kissed; loved everything about them together. She was reminded just has strong he really was while her fingers ran over all the tight muscles in his back.  
  
Martin slowly pulled away, regretting it as soon as he had air back into his lungs. But honestly, he needed to get outside for a little bit. Between work and being at Samantha's apartment, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen the sun. Sitting up on the couch and pulling Samantha with him, he took the half empty cereal bowls into the kitchen. Samantha turned around to look over the back of the couch. She rested her chin on the back and watched Martin moved around in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess they had made fixing breakfast.  
  
When he was done, he came back and stood behind the couch, leaning down until he was face to face with Samantha. "Take your shirt and pants off," Martin requested lightly. Samantha stared at him, a look of bewilderment clouding her face. Sure, she had been in less than her bra and underwear before, but he never came right out and asked her to take her clothes off. As a matter of fact, Martin usually was the one taking her clothes off for her, she thought was slight amusement.  
  
"Why?" she asked cautiously, looking from his messy hair to his adorable smile and then resting on his eyes. Martin's eyebrows raised and he grinned widened. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then headed in the direction of his bedroom. "Just do it. I'll be right back out in a minute."  
  
Samantha watched him walk out of the room and close the door to his bedroom behind him. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he went and threw a wrench into the machine and made her wonder all over again what he was really like. Sighing to herself, Samantha pulled her shirt up over her head and then stood up to pull off her jeans. Then she stood in the middle of Martin's living room, clad only in her thong and bra, waiting for him to come back and tell her what was going on. As she thought about this, Martin's door opened and he walked back in, carrying two beach towels. He was wearing his swimming trunks and his feet were in his sandals. He handed Samantha one of the towels and smiled.  
  
Samantha shook her head no, no, no, no, no, but Martin just grinned and turned her around, guiding her to the front door. Samantha pressed her heels against the carpet to try to stop moving, but Martin was stronger than she was and he kept propelling her towards the door, which was now only a few feet away.  
  
"Martin, no," she protested in a low groan. She turned around at the door and pressed her back up against it, trying to keep him from opening it and leading her outside. "Can't we stay in here and just watch those cartoons or something?"  
  
Martin shook his head and then rested one hand against the door next to her, "Our little Samantha isn't afraid of getting a little wet is she?" he kidded, resting his forehead against hers. He reached for the door handle, but she beat him to it, holding it in place while he tried to turn it. "Come on, Sam, you need to get out more. You're starting to get a little pale."  
  
"I am not going to swim in a public pool in my underwear, Martin," she retorted, gripping the handle harder as he tried to again turn it. Martin pulled his head away from hers, grabbing her free hand with the hand he used to have against the door. Then he began to work on trying to get her other hand off the door knob.  
  
"Yes, you are going to go swimming in the pool, but it isn't exactly public. It's only open to the people who live in the apartment building and most of those people are old people who can't take a lot of sunlight, so they stay inside. Contrary to your belief, Sam, we are not like those old farts and so we are going to get our asses down there and get wet," Martin told her. "Do I make myself clear?" He finally managed to pry her fingers off of the door handle just long enough to twist it and get it open. Then, before she could protest any further, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Samantha protested the entire way down to the pool on the ground level. She told Martin she was going to kill him for this and she would never let him live it down for the rest of his life. But Martin just ignored everything she said and kept pulling her until he was opening the gate to the pool. Just like he had thought, Martin didn't see a single person in the entire pool area, which got Samantha to calm down a little bit, but not enough to make it worth it.  
  
"It is cruelty to the opposite sex," Samantha informed him as she stood by the lounging chair Martin was sitting the towels down on. He ignored her complaints and then before Samantha knew what was happening, he was pulling her towards the deep end of the pool.  
  
"Oh no, Martin!" she squealed, turning around to run in the other direction, but Martin held on to her wrist. She finally managed to break free from his grasp, but before she got two yards, his arms had wrapped around her waist from behind. Samantha felt her feet leave the deck again, and she started to screech, but it came out as a fit of giggles. She started to scream, 'MARTIN' but she felt herself falling backwards, so she shut her mouth just as they hit the water.  
  
The chilliness of the water surprised Samantha. True enough, it had rained the night before, but the sun was high in the sky and the heat of the day engulfed them. Falling into water that was sixty degrees gave Samantha Spade the shock of a lifetime. Breaking the surface, she gasped for air to let it fill her lungs. Her entire body was shivering and she could hear her teeth chattering.  
  
"Mmarrttiinn…" she tried to say when he came up for air next to her. "I'mm ggooiinngg ttttoo kkilllll yoouu." Martin ducked back under the water and then Samantha felt something tugging at her foot. She had just enough time to get a mouthful of air before she felt herself going under.  
  
Under the water was a totally different world for the surface. Everything had a shade of light blue added to it and the chlorine in the water briefly stung Samantha's eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, Samantha was opened to everything she had been missing out on before. She had never had the opportunity to be a swimmer, surfer, diver, or anyone else who spent time in the water. Sudden memory of this sent a wave of panic through her when she realized that she was about out of air and she didn't know how to swim. 


	10. Water Works

Maybe Tomorrow  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
God, Jude Law is just too cute for his own good… I can't stand having him as my wallpaper because then I tend to just stare as it instead of writing or working on my website. I really am hopeless. And he is really hot.  
  
This title and the pool idea was partially from my trip where I spent some time in a community pool, but it's mostly from the picture of Hayden Christensen fully clothed in a pool of a hotel. He really can't help that he's cute either, can he? Didn't think so.  
  
I'm listening to Blur while I write this chapter and I'm not quite sure why. I've got good news and bad news. The good news first: I'm already in the works of writing a Harry Potter fan-fic and I'm starting a The Italian Job one as I type this. The bad news: I'm afraid this is the last chapter of this fan-fic. I reached a huge writer's block and I just thought I'd kill it off quickly inside of putting it through a bunch of misery, so this is it! I hope to do another Without A Trace fan-fic soon, when I get a story idea and when I have the spare time.  
  
Thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers, readers, and fans who have joined me on this little journey. I hope to hear from you and gain your support on my other fan-fics as well.  
  
P.S. Hope the ending doesn't suck. While I was in the middle of writing it, I had the feeling that I was sort of watching the ending of the first Spider-Man. I dunno, maybe that means I'll be writing a sequel someday…  
  
Samantha began to kick frantically, trying to reach the surface, but even though Martin had released her ankle, she just seemed to sink down further instead of rising. The last of her air bubbles left her mouth and Samantha began to kick harder and harder, but to no avail. She believed she had started to cry, although she wasn't sure because any tears she would have mixed with the water.  
  
Oh God I'm gonna die, she thought. And if I don't, I'm going to kill my parents for never teaching me how to swim. While she thought this, Martin realized something serious was wrong with Samantha. He had to swim away from under her and up to avoid her thrashing legs. Once she saw him, she paused for a minute, but then the kicking continued, even harder. Martin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up to the surface.  
  
The first thing Samantha did was cough. She had swallowed a great deal of water and it was stressing her lungs greatly. She had a death grip around Martin's neck, afraid if she let go she would never breathe in the wonderful oxygen again. Samantha continued to cough as Martin slowly treaded water, moving slightly in the direction of the shallow end of the pool. He stopped when he could touch the bottom of the pool with his head still above the water.  
  
"Sam," He whispered gently, fighting back he worry that something was wrong with her. He tried to get all of her soaking hair out of her face, but under water it had gone everywhere. Samantha didn't answer him, but just tucked her head into his shoulder while he held her close to him. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened to her, but he knew it wasn't anything good.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Martin," she whispered softly against his neck. Martin tried to suppress his grin, but it was hard. He knew she was serious, but that made it even funnier because he knew she would never do that to him, even thought she may truly want to. "Can we please get out of this death trap now before I drown? Please?" Samantha asked and Martin could detect a hint of fear wavering in her voice.  
  
Martin could hear the phone ringing on the other side of the door. He fumbled with his keys for a moment, but he finally managed to unlock the door. He barely beat his answering machine to the call as he snatched up the door in his hand, "Fitzgerald," he answered breathlessly.  
  
Samantha closed the door after making her way in and leaned against the wall, a towel hugged around her shoulders. She waited until Martin hung up the phone. She was about to go get changed back into her clothes, but the look on Martin's face when he turned around made her freeze in her tracks.  
  
"Martin," she whispered, knowing something was wrong. He seemed to look as her in a different way than he ever had before, which worried her beyond words. She let the towel slide off her shoulders and fall to the ground and she walked closer to him until she was standing only an inch or two away. "Martin, what's wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer for the longest time. Then finally, "Jamie just called," he whispered. Samantha remembered Jamie from the time she had worked a case with Martin in search of his missing aunt. His aunt, she thought, oh God.  
  
Samantha saw tears in the corner of his eyes. Please don't, she begged. Don't say what I think you're going to say. Then she thought, this really can't be happening to him. Not now. "She died last night," Martin told her hoarsely and he didn't have to name who. Samantha already knew he was talking about his aunt.  
  
She pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he let his tears run freely. She kissed the side of his face below his ear and held on to him, knowing he needed her now more than ever. "I'm here for you, Martin, you know that," she reminded him softly.  
  
Now I know how he feels when I don't open up to him and tell him what's really bothering me, Samantha thought, feeling his weakness and her sorrow for him. I've got to start being more honest with him. "I love you, Martin," she whispered softly.  
  
He didn't say anything back, which hurt Samantha for reasons she didn't know. She had always expected to tell that one person, who she was meant to live the rest of her life with, that she loved him and know that he loved her just as much. But as Martin remained silent, she knew there was nothing she could do about it now.  
  
Martin Fitzgerald woke up to a freezing apartment. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and then realized that the sheet and comforter were all the way at the end of the bed, not even keeping his feet warm. Knowing he wouldn't he able to go back to sleep, Martin slipped out of bed, pulling the sheet and comforter back up for the figure still sleeping in the bed.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as softly as he could, afraid she might wake up and hear he silent confession. He pushed back a few loose strands of her hair, which covered her beautiful face. His fingertips grazed over her cheek until she slightly stirred, causing him to pull his hand away and turn towards the door that led into the hallway.  
  
He made himself a cup of coffee and slid open the balcony door from the living room to look out over the crowded streets of the city. It was even snowing a little, he realized as a few white flakes fell into his hair and onto his shoulders. He sipped his coffee, trying to forget about all of his problems, all of his fears, and all of his doubts. He had learned a lot of them since a week ago when his cousin had called and informed him about his aunt. He was thrown for an even bigger loop when Samantha had admitted that she loved him.  
  
I just can't seem to be able to tell her, he thought to himself. Sure, he could when he knew she was asleep or daydreaming, but when she wanted to really know, when he knew she was wanting for him to tell her, he just couldn't form the words in his mouth. Maybe he was afraid of what it would mean if he told her, the kind of new responsibility that would drop onto his shoulders. With everything else going on, he didn't think he would be able to handle it. At least not today, he assured himself.  
  
Samantha silently watched Martin out on the balcony. Her fingers rested on the sliding glass door, her breath creating a fog on the glass. She wanted to be able to reach out and tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't until he finally told her his true feelings. Until she knew how he felt about her, Samantha couldn't risk getting hurt even further, for she knew she would be a fool if she said she would be fine if he broke things off. Samantha even knew it would most likely break her heart, and she wasn't ready for that to happen again.  
  
Sliding the door open slowly and quietly, Samantha managed to sneak out onto the balcony undetected. She leaned against the railing next to him, forcing herself to stare straight ahead, even when she felt his eyes casting a glance sideways at her. She wanted to let him know that she was comfortable not knowing anything, at least for now.  
  
Martin silently rested his hand on hers, interlocking his fingers with hers. Only then did Samantha allow herself to steal a glance at him. He grinned softly as her, pulling her closer to wrap his arm around her. She was always there for him, he realized as she rested her head against his chest. Samantha wrapped her left arm around him and he slid his left arm around her shoulders, holding her even closer. They stood there in silence, enjoying the moment, neither one of them wanting to break the peaceful quiet. Martin kissed her forehead before resting his against her hair, vowing to himself that he would tell her how he felt, sooner or later. 


End file.
